The Fire Within
by Wannabebetty
Summary: Hermione and Draco in love! some other things will come out of it.. .some naughty stuff but a plot is connected! Please read!
1. Default Chapter

I don't any of these characters... only the wonderful J.K. Rowling can vouch for that! Thanks for taking the chance to read this!

The Fire Within

The air was getting colder and she felt the wind blow in her face. It was starting to sprinkle down a cold and frosty rain. Hermione couldn't help but think to herself how beautiful the day was. No one in their right mind would ever hate a cold rainy day. Well maybe they could but, She was different.

As she walked up the large steps to Hogwarts School Of witchcraft and Wizardry, she couldn't help but be amazed at how much she owed to this school. Her friends, her wonderful education, and above all, the sense of belonging that she never had before. True when she first came here she was only 11, but that doesn't stop a person from having confidence in everything they do. Well maybe not everything, A certain someone could crush her self-esteem with one hot glance. 

Hermione walked absent-mindedly into the Great Hall to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast. She walked as though in a trance past the Slytherin table trying not to provoke any catcalls or evil name calling.

" Well hello boys." Hermione said as she walked up to her best friends. "What may I ask are the two of you doing up so early on a wonderful day like this?"

" Wonderful day? WONDERFUL DAY? Are you out of your bloody mind? Hermione its about 2 degrees out there and you talk to us about 'wonderful days'?" 

" Oh Ron! Its beautiful! I don't know how you can be so pessimistic... Its only a bit of rain. Besides I don't know who can stand the sunshine anyway, all it does is happiness to those that don't deserve it and sunburns to those that do!" Hermione smiled as she sat down next to Ron.

" Oi! Hermione! I agree with Ron! this is a horrible day. A potions exam and Magical Creatures on the grounds today... I still don't believe that Hagrid would make is go out side in THAT... when we could be sitting inside next to the nice warm fire." Harry gave a weak grin at the thought of such a wonderful, imaginary, afternoon. 

" Oh suck it up! your men, well at least I hope you are.." She giggled as she look the two up and down. " besides as long as you sit next to me I MIGHT just let you cheat off of me on the potions exam. but only if you agree with me about how wonder...." She gazed off into the distance, mouth open with a piece of a croissant half way to her mouth.

" Hermione? Hello? Earth to space Cadet?" Ron waved his and in front of her face while Harry made funny faces trying to get her attention.

" Is... is... IS THAT MALFOY?" She dropped her food on to her plate as she jumped up to get a better look.

" Well thank you Captain Obvious! Seriously Hermione who else could be conducting the entire Slytherin table to laugh hysterically at a joke that would match the wit of Hitler's NAZI speeches?" Harry laughed at his own joke as he once again tried to regain Hermione's attention.

" Who's Hitler? Huh? What are you two laughing about?" Ron asked repeatedly as Hermione laughed at what Harry had said.

" Oh Ron!" Hermione said as she patted him on the arm. " Its a good thing you're cute..." as Hermione got up to leave, heat rose to Ron's cheeks at Hermione's great little statement. As she walked off Harry poked at Ron's arm.

" OW! what?" Ron said rubbing his hand over the place where Harry had been poking him.

" Do you have any idea what that whole thing with Hermione and Draco Malfoy was about?"

" not a clue.." Ron said as he stuffed some porridge into his mouth, as he got up to leave with Harry.


	2. A wink in time

Chapter 2: A wink in Time

***Thank you to my reviewers! thank you thank you so much!***

Hermione walked through the dungeons with a quick step, but couldn't help but smile, despite the fact. 

*I cannot believe that that was Malfoy! Last year so cocky, so obnoxious, so coy. But that year all of that and the looks to match! that Jerk sneer wiped from his face... and ... ohhhh!* she sighed out loud. When everyone including the mysterious Mr. Malfoy turned to look she had to think fast and stumbled as she walked.

"Mione, what was that about? No wait, better yet, what has been up with you all day?" Harry asked quizzically. 

Hermione patted her best friends dace in a friendly way. In the now seven years she knew the two of them she'd never forget every thing they'd taught her. (Although she'd never admit that to them! ;^)! )

" oh Harry! Nothing is wrong with me, I just supposed that we're all just... changing a bit." She saw them look at her in one of the most awkward way. She giggled at her own comment which brought a smile to their faces.

" Come along, Don't waste all my time today." Snapes voice was heard in the distance ushering them into the dungeon- ish classroom.

Walking through the big door sandwiched in between the two men, who understood her better then she even knew herself.. She looked toward the Slytherin side of the room and sitting so handsomely commanding is cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, was Draco. 

The class droned on as Hermione scribbled across the parchment knowing every answer to be more precise then the great potions master himself could do. Page after page flew by as did the sand in the hour glass. Finally as she put down her last period Snape stood up and released the class.

" Hurry Hermione! I want to hurry up to lunch! I'm starved." Ron moved his hands as he talked miming as the words flowed out of his mouth. 

" Go ahead with out me, I must talk to Professor Snape about question 22. I'm sure he worded it wrong and i must correct him!" She shoved everything into her bag as she rushed towards the teachers desk.

"Alright Hermione." Harry yelled across the room. " We'll save a place for you at the lunch table." 

As Hermione started arguing away with Snape Ron and Harry walked out of the room.

" She's acting very strange lately, but I think that I like it. She hasn't complained once to me about anything! Not even my 'disgusting' eating habits, to my 'non-readable' handwriting! This is great! whoever is distracting her this time is doing a bloody brilliant job!" Gurgled Ron. 

" Mate, I don't think that its such a good think this time! I have a hunch its Malfoy." Harry said grimly.

"How do you figure that?"

" Oh only the 300 steamy glances his way during class plus what happened at breakfast." Harry blurted out.

" Blimey! You're right. What re we gonna do about it?" Ron said as they reached the great hall.

" I dunno. But we better think of a plan. And fast. I have a feeling this crush isn't going to go away unless we help it along." Harry concluded as they sat down and packed down their plates with warm food.

*************************

Hermione strided up along the Gryffindor table ready to take her seat with Ron and Harry when that certain Slytherin looked up at her precisely as she looked at him. Their gazes locked for just seconds in time but in Hermione's heart it felt like hours. As she was about to look away and blush Draco winked at her and even though they were so far apart she felt the heat of it sear a very deep imprint right down into her soul.

She got starry eyes and sat down smiling as though in a trance. Although they were right next to each other Hermione didn't hear what Ron had whispered.

" Harry! Your plans working perfectly!"

***** Hey everyone! thanks for reading! Sorry its so short! if I get more reviews I'll keep updating and making them longer! Huggs and kisses!*****


	3. Why me?

Hey yall! Still don't own any of these guys... ! wish I did but I'm not that genius!

Chapter 3: Why me? 

"Ginny! I know its absurd! I've always been the down- to - Earth one! Why is this happening to me now?!" Hermione said while pouting on her bed in the Head girls room.

The room had been magicked to fit her personality perfectly. A queen sized sleigh bed with a elaborate red and gold comforter. A magnificent desk with two 6 foot tall oak bookshelves on each side of the desk. A simple sitting area near the now lit fireplace, bedecked with a golden pouf chair and a maroon one, with an oak side table in the middle.

" Hermione! I know how you feel. Your not the first sensible girl to fall head over heels for the bas boy! its happened to me a few times... to say the least." Ginny sighed as she sat on the golden chair. " Do you know how hard it to hate that guy when he has that deep husky just out of bed drawl, every time he opens his stubbornly perfect mouth?"

" Gun, ummm... who just announced their larger then life crush on Malfoy, me or you?" Hermione spat out sarcastically.

" Oh yeah... right. Ok Sorry. Now the key to getting over it is to imagine Draco performing one of the unforgivable curses on Harry. You'll hate him just as much as before." Ginny said assuringly, brushing her ginger hair out of her eyes.

" Tried that. In the fantasy I end up slapping him before he pulls me into a breathtakingly passionate kiss." She said with a heavy sigh as her eyelids grew heavier. 

" Well Imagine him a calling you the M word in front of everyone."

" tried. In that one he ends up pulling me into a broom closet while we make out for like an hour." Hermione whined.

" well then try imagining him as a gay guy... with Crabbe or Goyle! that has to turn you off."

" did. You do not want to know how that one ends." She finished as Ginny "ewwwwwwed" in the background. "its hopeless! No matter how horrible and vile I know he is, in my heart... He can do no wrong." she said near tears now.

" Moine, I'm sorry! But I have to go. Sleep on it, maybe you'll wake up, back to normal again."

" thanks gin... Goodnight." she choked out as tears sprung from her eyes.

As Ginny clicked the light of the bedroom off and let herself out, Hermione rolled over onto her side and cried herself to sleep.

*********************

Hermione awoke the next morning with red puffy eyes from crying half the night. Although she knew nothing had changed she wanted to make the best out of her Saturday... and she didn't want Harry and Ron asking questions when she knew how they would react to the newest guy she fancied.

So as she washed her face and got dressed she made a plan to go to an early breakfast and rush to the library to avoid any nosy friends.

After eating a quick piece of plain toast and downing a glass of orange juice she hurried along the corridors to the library.

As she entered the old almost ancient place Hermione breathed in one of her favorite scents; the musty smell of settled dust mixed wit the orange sherbet air freshening charm Madam Pince had on the place. It was so refreshing and homey. Most people who entered this sanctuary like place found the mix of smells odd but not Hermione. No she thought of it as more of a relaxing "honey I'm home!" smell... God only knew she spent enough time there fore it to be her home.

So as she headed past the main desk offering a friendly wave to the librarian. She headed off to the last row of books on the left side. Here, in this desolate corner, she could relax and read some of the romance and mystery novels that surrounded her , and if she felt the need do whatever work she found necessary with out being disturbed by walker-bys. 

Almost near a sleepy stupor a "ahem" shook her to her bones before opening her eyes she knew who it was. She half expected a blood curdling "mudblood" to be spat at her but nothing came.

Slowly but cautiously she opened her eyes, trying to regain control of her wild emotions. She looked up into the icy gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

" What do you want?" Hermione said trying to be self assured and confident of the words coming out of her mouth,

A smirk, the famous oh so handsome smirk of his glided across his pale well shaped face.

" why Granger, no ' Why hello Draco pleasant to see you again'?" 

" Malfoy please... leave me alone."

" Please? now I 'm in shock. OK, against my better judgment I might as well ask what's the matter with you?" He asked wit ha slight twinge of sarcasm, although Hermione could swear she hear a tad bit of sincerity.

Well beyond her own shock limit she stuttered out a " nothing."

" Oh don't give me that bull shit. I promise I won't tell anyone of you tell me what's wrong."

Wide-eyed she stood up leaning against the bookshelves for support.

" Malfoy, I'm serious... I'm not in the mood to fight with you now." Hermione said trying to walk past him.

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "No you don't." 

"Your hurting me." She said through gritted teeth.

" I'll stop squeezing if you stop fighting me." 

She looked down and at her feet and gave a weak nod. 

"OK... now I know something is wrong. Granger giving up a fight against little ol' me?" He said lifting her chin with his index finger so she was looking at him.

She blinked. Her heart beating so fast as she thought of a way to regain her composure.

She opened her mouth to speak and he placed his finger there shushing her.

Her eyes widened as he lowered his head to hers. At first she didn't move, shocked as his soft lips met hers. Then she tried to fight him pushing at his chest as he pulled her closer placing his hands on her waist.

He pulled his head away but kept his hands in place.

She stood gaping at him for at least an entire minute before she thought of something to say.

"How dare you!" Were the only words she found appropriate. He only smiled squeezed her hips closer and once again kissed her. This time as she pushed at him he worked his tongue trying to separate her lips. Not knowing what to do she opened her mouth to scream and his tongue entered before any noise was released.

He massaged her tongue with his as a gentle moan from Hermione was swallowed into Draco's mouth.

Unaware of what was happening she softened her hands and placed them in his hair.

One of Draco's hands snaked around her backs and traced a outline of her spine with his fingers.

She gave a slight moan as he released her and she shivered from head to toe. He stood there with one hand on her him staring into her honey colored eyes.

She looked into his bluish gray eyes as the same thought echoed through their heads...

'what have I done?'

*** Hey everyone! I really liked writing this chapter and I hope yall enjoy it just as much... please review and let me know if I should keep going with it!****


	4. what have I done?

Hey guys! thank you my not so many reviewers! lol.. this is a lonng chapter and took me a while to write but I hope you like it! Oh P.S. this chapter contains explicit content! don't say I didn't warn you! lol

I don't own anything.... only j.k. Rowling

Chapter 4 : 11:00 pm

"Granger! wait!" Draco Malfoy called as Hermione ran away out of the library.

She refused to look back. She ran past Harry, Ron , and Ginny unaware of where she was really going.

"Wow! Hermione! I wonder where she's going." Ginny said.

" Me too." exclaimed Harry. 

" Oh I've got an idea." Ron laughed as Draco shot them an evil glare and ran after Hermione.

**********************************

"Hermione! Stop, you can't run forever!" Draco Malfoy yelled down an empty corridor. He looked up right as he collided with an imobile Hermione. They tumbled to the floor Hermione on bottom Draco on top.

"Get off." she choked out as Draco moved his elbow out of her stomach.

" Not until I talk to you, and if this is the way I have to do it, then so be it." He huffed out. Tired from running after her.

"fine." She spat out. " Just get off your much too heavy."

" Well you're the first t to complain." he said as he got up.

" Oh cut the crap. What do you want Malfoy?" She said glaring at him trying to control her emotions and sum up her anger.

But it was too hard. How could she hate the man that made her feel the things she felt, kiss her they way he did?

" How can you run away after what just happened?" 

" It was only a kiss. No wait, all it was is a mistake."

" you know it wasn't. I know you have feelings for me Granger. I can see it in your eyes. And god only knows I didn't know a mudblood would kiss like that." he said offering her a wink.

This small token of affection was strong enough to weaken Hermione's resolve.

"I never said II liked you Malfoy, and I hate to tell you but you kissed me."

" I did. But correct me if I'm wrong. which I'm not, you definitely kissed back." 

Malfoy stood there in complete silence starting at her as she looked directly into his eyes not speaking a single syllable.

" You can't deny it can you?.... I didn't think so. Now there was something in that kiss Granger and it wasn't just tongue."

She stood there still not speaking, just starring. But no w her gaze has softened and showed no hatred.

As did his. His no longer held that accusatory sneer, but more of a need to resolve.

He came closer to her, and she thought to back away, but didn't. He grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Hermione what do you think this means?" Malfoy asked, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"you... You called me Hermione." She said in pure shock.

"Well that is your name... is it not?"

"Yes but you've never called me anything but Granger or... mu.. mud..."

"Shush. Don't say it. " He said. Real tenderness in his voice. " You don't have to say it, I know what you mean, and.... and I'm sorry for that." He told her. His voice shaking.

"Was that a genuine apology from the slytherin Ice Prince?" Hermione asked her eyebrows rose in question.

" Hey now be lucky I bloody well apologized." He said smiling as he pecked Her on the cheek.

He came away shocked at his own spontaneity. But from the look on her face she saw no strangeness in this. So he relaxed and grabbed her hand. At this she slightly pulled her hand away but he refused to let it go.

He pulled her into a deserted classroom as two chattery 3rd years passed. 

" So what...." Draco said brushing the hair fro her face, "Are we going to do about this?" 

"What do you man?" She asked.

" well, there was obviously feelings attached to that kiss back there in the library."

"Yes I know." 

" Well," He said leaning is head in close to hers, "WE can't just ignore passion like that." 

She looked at him quickly... "Why not? what possibly could I Hermione Granger and You Draco Malfoy do about it?" She said her eyebrows raised again.

He chuckled at her facial expression while saying, "We can't just ignore it. Stuff like that doesn't come around every day."

" But what could we do?"

" this." At this he kissed her softly and slowly on the lips. " and this." He said as he kissed her jaw. " and maybe this." He whispered as he nipped at her earlobe. She giggled while her heart beat as fast as a humming birds.

" so what are you saying?" She asked.

He ignored her s his lips met hers they stayed in this position for quite a while. Enjoying the closeness and the way it felt. Their tongues battled softly for attention in their mouths as emotions whirled around the couple. 

"What I'm saying..." He said trailing kisses from her lips to her temples, "is that you should meet me in the astronomy tower tomorrow night." Draco said as he kissed her lips as he strode toward the door.

"But..." but he never heard Hermione's last plea, and she didn't want him to. 

****************************

Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common room aware of her surroundings but with a quick dance in her step. She glided over near Harry, Ron and Ginny by a corner fireplace. The two boys were playing wizards Chess, with Ginny offering advice to Harry.

"Hello everyone." Hermione said as she sat across from Ginny.

"Hey 'Moine, no talking. I don't want to get distracted." Ron said. Hermione and Ginny smiled , as they prepared to get up and go talk somewhere else.

" alright." Hermione said as she patter both boys o on the back.

"So gin, What have you three been up to today?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"oh nothing really. Mione, I have to ask. Why were you running through the library today with Malfoy hot on your heels?"

" Oh yeah... that. Well Draco and I had a ... confrontation." 

"Draco?"

"Malfoy."

" I know but I've never heard you call him by his first name." 

" Oh, I never noticed.

" Hermione what aren't you telling me?" Ginny asked as they entered the head girls room.

" Ok promise not to tell anyone... even Ron?" 

" Of course... spit it out." 

"Well he kissed me, and I have to meet him tomorrow night in the astronomy tower."

" Oh my! are you going?"

"Well yes." 

" Ok just be care full. And don't forget your want in case he tries anything." Ginny said with confusion on her face.

" of course." 

"Ok and one more thing. I want to know every last detail."

" I promise to tell you Ginny Weasley EVERYTHING." "good." Ginny said smiling as she hugged her best friend.

" hey. Whets going on in here?"

" Ron!" Hermione screamed.

" I told you to always knock. What if I was changing?"

" I saw you come in her with my baby sis... come on..." 

" yes well what's going on with you two?"

" Oh nothing." Ron said quite suspiciously.

" shut up." Harry said nudging Ron.

" what are you two hiding." Hermione asked.

" Nothing don't you trust us?" Ron asked.

" Not particularly, but anyway." Hermione said.

" Ph .. Herm... could Ron and I borrow your trans figuration homework?"

" you mean, copy it?" she asked.

" umm... yes..."

" since I'm feeling generous today, I might as well besides since Christmas is a month away, that may just be your Christmas gift. " Ginny giggled in the background.

" Wow, Thanks!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

" Yes well don't get used to it."

So Hermione layed out on her bed right in the center as she always did. Ginny crawled up next to her as she always did. While Harry and Ron sat down in chairs doing late work as they always did.

***************************


	5. Is this what you had in mind?

I own nothing unfortunately. All J.K. Rowling... anyway yeah... keep reading!

Hello all! Well This will be chapter 5! Woot! anyway... This next Chapter is purely smut! so if you don't like that sort of thing turn back now... lol... so anyway... ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 5- What did you have in mind?

The next day Hermione awoke refreshed and ready to battle whatever fate would throw at her. Except Draco Malfoy. Even the thought of meeting him made her queasy and light headed. 

'What am I going to do? He's the SEX god Malfoy! I have no experience compared to him.' She thought. True she had her share of boyfriends but she still had very little experience in that department. 'What if he expects me to have sex? God I want to! But I know I'm not gonna be what he expects. How did I get myself into this?' She took a few deep breaths. 'Calm down Hermione! You'll take everything as it comes. What ever decisions you make will be the right ones.' 

With that she got out of bed took a long hot shower and was off towards breakfast. She sat down next to Harry seeing as how Ron and Ginny were both late sleepers. When the owl posts came in.

Hermione who was expecting her daily prophet got out her money as she prepared for the usual brown barn owl. She saw it heading towards her and as it landed and she slipped her knut into its pouch another very beautiful speckled brown and white owl landed in front of her. She looked at the address saw there has been no mistake and no addresser she opened it. 

Written across the parchment was but one word.

11:00 p.m.

No signature nothing. Then it hit her. ' Malfoy!' She has slowly remembered the fact that the two of them had not discussed a time to meet. ' This must be his answer. And he didn't sign it in case Ron or Harry saw it!' 

Then She looked over towards the Slytherins and there was Draco, staring right at her. All he did was nod, as if to confirm her suspicions. 

*********************************

'I can do this! I can do this! I'm Hermione Granger and all I'm doing is going to meet Draco for a date. That's al.' She thought to her herself as she fixed her makeup and hair in her mirror. She heard a squeak and flipped around.

" You're nervous because you've got a date with the sex god of Hogwarts."

"Ginny! You scared me! and I swear you can read minds sometimes." Hermione said breathlessly.

"Oh I'm not a mind reader. Its clearly written on your face." Ginny said while trying not to laugh.

"Oh gosh! What am I going to do? I'm so nervous. If he tries to kiss me again I might vomit all over him!" 

"Relax! its just a date. If things don't go right, you'll know it wasn't meant to be." Gin said patting her friends back.

"your right of course."

"Good. Now go. You have 15 minutes to get to the astronomy tower. Oh and Hermione, don't run... Sweat is never a good thing on a date." Ginny Weasley said waving Hermione off.

Hermione laughed once she got outside. Imagine Ginny giving her advice. For that matter her going to meet Draco Malfoy for a date. She must have entered the twilight zone a while back.

She looked up. Almost there she looked at her watch; 11:05 perfect. She can make a nice late entrance. That way he won't think she's looking too forward to it.

She reached the top steps and looked around her. In the corner near a few telescopes was a blanket and a basket. All around her it looked like white string Christmas lights. But Draco was no where to be seen. She supposed that Draco had set this all up earlier so she went aver to a telescope and peered into it. 

The stars were beautiful tonight. So many white sparkles shining down on her. They reminded her of the Christmas lights that surrounded her. She looked up and found the brightest star she could see.

"Star light. Star bright.

First star I see tonight.

I wish I may, I wish I might,

Have the wish I wish tonight!" 

She closed her eyes and wished with all her heart.

"What did you wish for?" She heard Draco say behind her.

"You startled me."

"good." He watched her narrow her eyes into a glare and then smile. "So what did you wish for?"

He pulled her closer and put his arms around her waist, while she put her arms around her neck. " Now, if I told you it wouldn't come true." Hermione said. 

He winked at her . " I'll make sure it odes."

" Sorry, that wouldn't be any fun." 

And with that he kissed her so softly but still with all the intensity and passion that he had. She responded with fueling his emotions with hers. She pulled away and he moved down to nibble the sensitive spot at the base of her neck. She gave a deep, throaty moan, which made him want her more. 

"Draco stop."

"mmm mmmmm..."

" I'm serious..."

"What do you expect me to do, when you come smelling so nice and looking so irresistible?" He said in a throaty whisper, near her ear. "Alright, alright." He said after he felt something tugging at the roots of his hair.

He grabbed her hand and brought her toward the blanket that he had laid out so nicely.

"Sit." He ordered.

Obeying what he told her to. She sat down with her knees up slightly and leaning back on her hands. 

"Now what?" She said smiling up at him. 

Answering her question he sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist. "Relax..." He whispered in her ear. "look up... see the stars?" 

"Of course." 

" Look at me now." He said softly. As she looked at him he tucked a few loose tendrils of hair behind her ear. 

"they remind me of the light in your eyes." 

She smiled then leaned in and kissed him long and hard. He reached up and ran his fingers through her long mahogany hair while he planted kissed along her neck. She pressed her hands against his chest squeezing his strong broad shoulders. 

She tipped her head back allowing him better access to her neck. As he kissed and sucked on the tender spot above her collarbone a loud moan escaped her lips. In response he groaned and moved back up to feast on her mouth. 

Suddenly he broke away. "wait." He said out of breath. Trying to get hold of himself he took deep breathes but kept his hands tightly fisted together. 

"What's the matter?" Hermione said.

He took a minute to relax before saying, "This wasn't the way I planned it. I'm sorry." She sat up on her knees and put her arms around his neck. "Then show me how tonight was supposed to go." 

He smiled at her not one of the famous Malfoy smirks either it was a genuine appreciative smile and it made Hermione tingle all over. 

Draco pulled out his wand muttered a spell under his breath that Hermione couldn't hear. 

Suddenly more lights popped up. These were amazing Japanese lantern lights decorated with beautiful pictures of roses to the Gryffindor and Slytherin emblems. Every two feet or so you'd see another one with a new picture to look at. 

Then slow romantic music started to play. Music so beautiful and harmonious that it almost brought tears to her eyes just listening. Then Draco offered her his hand and he pulled her up off of the blanket into his strong arms. The began to dance. Draco was a wonderful dancer. He kept her close and weaved her in and around the lanterns letting her see each one while still keeping time with the music. 

Hermione was overwhelmed. She had magic in her life for such h a long time. But never has a boyfriend go to all of this trouble to make a night so special.

'Did I just think of Draco as my boyfriend? Oh dear God! What am I getting myself into?' Hermione thought to herself. She instantly brushed the thought away just as quickly as it had come. She was going to have a good time tonight, and she wasn't going to let anything ruin this, not even her conscious.

So she held Draco a little closer and he reacted by pulling her into his chest, as close as they could get. They glided around the astronomy tower as though floating on a cloud. In fact Draco thought to himself... That's always how Hermione made him feel. 

When the music stopped they stopped moving but still they held each other. Breathing in each others enchanting scent, while enjoying being so close. 

Hermione was the first to pull away. 

"Draco?" She asked. A note of uncertainty in her voice. 

He pulled away so he could look into her eyes. "Yes?" 

"Thank you." 

Those two words were enough. Their lips touched and passion rose in the air. He slid his tongue over her lips seeking entry, that which was quickly granted. He ran his fingers through her hair while she became acquainted with his chest over his robes. Hermione stroked his chest feeling hard muscles and a lean body, almost quiver under her touch. He brought his lips to her collar bone kissing the base of her neck in all the right places. She brought her hands to Draco's waist and around his back as he trailed kisses everywhere. 

Slowly he started to unbutton her blouse and as he lowered it over her shoulders. She moaned and threw her head back, giving him more access to her neck. He felt her soft, small, but firm breasts and felt his pants grow tighter as his erection grew. He dropped her blouse to the ground as he kissed along the hem of Hermione's bra. She quivered and he groaned. Slowly he removed her braw, enjoying the moment and the ecstasy. 

Her nipples stood erect already and as he brought his mouth back to hers. He cupped her breasts and ran his thumbs over her nipples watching her grab him to her knees from giving in. He backed her up against a wall so she could keep her balance.

He moved down and started kissing her breast and massaging the other as his tongue made contact with her, she couldn't take it as a great jolt went through her entire body. She moaned loudly. He suckled it softly almost bringing her to her first climax.

Then he moved to the other breast showing it the same attention.

She reached down and started to remove his shirt but he stopped her. ""Let me worry about you first." He said. Draco himself was almost ready to come. He moved back up to her mouth and she felt his erection press into her stomach. She moaned and reached to stroke it and he groaned loudly into her mouth.

She slowly started to remove her slacks and she let him have free rein. They slid down her long, slender legs and Draco tightened his stomach muscles, from just seeing her in the moon light. He kissed her hard and long while he put his hand on her knickers. They were fairly wet already and he felt himself pulse.

"can I?" He asked, barely able to speak.

"Yes... God please!" Hermione moaned in a husky deep voice. 

He slid her knickers down and let her step out of them. Now she was standing naked in front of him and he couldn't take it. he went back to feasting on her breasts, as she wrapped her hands around his neck urging him on.

He begun to stroke her. First her outer thighs, then her soft buttocks feeling the curve, then her inner thighs before he went up and stroked the sensitive folds around her clitoris. She moaned loudly and he slid a finger deep inside her, and she gasped for air she knew would not come. He slid in another finger and she cried out. He smiled into her breasts as he moved his fingers in and out in a slow rhythm. Close to her first climax he pulled his fingers out and got to his knees.

"Draco! hurry please!" She gasped short of breath. He began to lick at the bunch of nerve endings. Swirling his tongue around her clit. He felt her pre-cum juices come out and he licked faster. Finally her back arched and she shook and shuttered all over as she hit her climax.

Feeling weak she leaned against the wall, as Draco stood up. She opened her eyes and realized he was still wearing all his clothes. 

He picked her up and carried her over to the blanket and laid her on it. He felt his erection still throbbing in his pants as he tried to gain control over himself.

She sat up and began stroking his broad shoulders. Eager to feel his hot skin on hers she began to take off his shirt. This time he let her.

She Started unbuttoning his pants as she let him lay down. She sat let him bay down. She sat on his bare stomach removing his pants and then his boxers. She kissed and licked him up and down. His muscular chest and abs. he moaned and groaned as she went down... lower and closer to all he needed. 

She came up and kissed his lips ever so softly as she straddled him. She slowly came down on his hard shaft and as she closed in around him and he felt himself in her, she rose and came down hard and fast. On the fourth time he arched his back and spilled his seed. Hermione felt their juices mix and run down their legs she laid down beside him finally spent. 

After about 10 minutes of silence she finally asked, "is that what you had in mind for the evening?"

He smiled and kissed the crown of her head, "Not even close."

*****WOOT! this chapter is finally done! anyway, thanks for reading! please review! I love reading what you have to say! so thanks for reading! Huggs and kisses Abby****


	6. The Fight

Still don't own any of the characters! I wish I did! Anyway thank you to my reviewers and I'm sorry that this has taken so long to update... it's a hard one to write... Keep reading and please review! I need to know if I should continue with this one or just give up and start another one!  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
Chapter 6: The fight  
  
"So.... Umm... what does this mean...If you don't mind me asking you about it?" Hermione stuttered out... lying in Dracos warm arms.  
"It means..." Draco said as he yawned and kissed her cheek... "That you're my girlfriend and there's nothing you can do about it." Draco finished jokingly.  
She giggled softly and rested her head upon his chest. "But I'm muggleborn. Don't dare to try and pretend that that doesn't mean anything. I know you must be worried about what people will say."  
"Are you?" He retorted.  
"Well... no."  
"Ahh... so not people... just dear dear Weasley and Potter. Is that it?"  
"No! Of course not! I'd be stupid if I based a relationship on that."  
"Good." With that he smirked to himself and closed his eyes.  
  
*******************  
  
"I challenge you to a wizards duel."  
"NO." Harry said glaring. "No pansy fight; a real one. Fists flying; Blood spurting; And you inching away in pain."  
"Me? Potter, remember the circumstances?" Draco said smiling.  
"Fine; Tonight; Midnight."  
"Not a chance, everyone should be able to see. 3:00 in the entrance hall."  
With that Draco stalked away. How easy it had been. He'd get to kick Potters ass and almost positive of himself he'd get to walk away with a certain lovely Gryffindor.  
  
***********************  
"Harry? Do you think it will work? I mean... he has been acting sweet on her the past few days, what makes you think she'll choose us over him?"  
"Ron... Think! She's known us for seven years. Cried with us. Healed our wounds. Laughed with us. What has she had with him? A week? And we both know he's only acting like he likes her!"  
Ron looked uncertain. "I hope your right mate. I don't know we'd do with out Hermione."  
***************************  
  
With the taps on full blast and warm water splashing out, she started to dis-robe.  
Everything was going so perfectly this year. Head Girl, Top grades, Wonderful friends. And now the one guy who that every girl and a few guys that shall remain nameless... (*cough* Neville, Seamus *cough*) had lusted after.  
Wit that she stepped into the tub and let the bubbles roll over her. She sighed and looked at the small wall clock she kept in the bathroom, on account of the many times she had lost track of time in the large oval tub.  
  
"9:00 a.m." She whispered. "Perfect. 2 hours to relax before I promised to tutor Ron."  
Ron. Gosh. That was probably the first time this year she thought of him when feelings of love didn't consume her. Oh she loved him. She always would. But not like before. Ever since Draco, Ron had presented no romantic images for her, just one of love. Love like a sisters, she corrected. That's what they were to her, she thought.  
Brothers. Being an only child she never had any real ones, but Harry had filled that gap and now Ron would too. It was a wonderful thought. Everything the three had been though brought them that much closer together. And she hoed nothing would ever bring a wedge between the happy little family.  
Draco. NO. He wouldn't do that. He knew how she felt concerning them. They had been all she had. Now she had him. But nothing would change. Nothing.  
************************ "Hermione, I just don't understand." Ron said laying his head on his books laid out in front of him.  
"Ron. We've been here for hours! It's not that difficult. Just relax." She brought her small soft pale hands to his shoulders, softly massaging him. "Now try again please."  
"Fine. I hate muggle studies, just to let you know. OK.... Ben Newton... invented science? Or glasses?"  
"Ron!"  
"I know I know. I'm just kidding. Ben Franklin invented bifocals and Isaac Newton was first to write the laws of Gravity." Ron said smiling.  
"Knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you!" With that Hermione threw her arms around Ron's neck and hugged him fiercely. "Now current Events."  
"Let's take a break first and go get lunch."  
"You got it!" Hermione jumped up out of her seat. "Race you to the great hall!"  
Walking into the great hall, Hermione couldn't stoop smiling. They took their usual seats and filled their plates with hot delicious food.  
"Hey guys."  
"Harry! Ron finally got muggle history down! We're up to current events."  
"Congrats mate! 'Bout time!" Harry added jokingly.  
"Yeah yeah yeah!" Ron said laughing heartily.  
Hermione loved their time together. She cherished it. In her heart deep down knowing it was their last year she knew that they would all depart in different directions and times like these would be all the more precious.  
************************************* Hermione jogged down the steps and stopped. Eyes wide mouth open. She ran fast through the crowns in pure terror.  
Draco was in the ground kneeling over Harry. Punching him repeatedly.  
"Draco! Stop! Harry! Please!"  
Ron was on the other side cheering on Harry, telling him which way to swing. Then Harry took his knee up and got Draco hard in the crotch. Malfoy rolled over onto his back knees crunched to his stomach; face in agony.  
Harry who had now acquired what looked like a black eye, a busted lip and pretty sure a broken rib from the way he was squatting. He was pounding into Draco, blood dripping out of his nose and Hermione seeing that it was definitely broken called out again.  
"Please! I'm begging you! Harry! Draco! No more!"  
Tears streaked down her cheeks as once again Draco rolled Harry over and got a good one under his chin. Then Draco got up saw Hermione and grimaced in pain.  
"Hermione." He mouthed stepping away from Harry he got to his feet.  
Hermione not knowing who to run to first. Finally decided on Harry and ran to him as he lay there not moving.  
"oh Harry! Are you alright?" He opened one swollen eye cautiously. And tried to smile.  
"'Moine."  
Seeing that he was alright she pulled him up a little and hugged him tenderly.  
Draco seeing all this only glared onto the scene, He started to walk away, head down. He heard a loud crack and turned around surprised. There was Harry still on the ground holding his cheek where Hermione had apparently slapped him.  
"Ron comes help Harry to the infirmary." She stood and gave one last look at Harry.  
"Draco. Wait." She ran to him and threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Then finally breaking apart she looked at him; he had a smile from ear to ear across his bruised face. She cried out. Then slapped him. Stepping away she looked at him. Horrified at her impulse. He was no longer smiling. She looked at Harry now leaning on Ron.  
Shaking her head she buried her face in her hands. Crying. Time passed and it felt like ages. She raised her head again and looked around. Ron, Harry, and Draco were the only ones left.  
"How could you?" She cried at the two bruised and battered men. "Go to the infirmary now. Goodbye." With that she ran. Trying as hard as she could to tune out the pleas from those left behind. 


	7. Within The Turn of a Door Knob

Ok...reposting this chapter... I don't mean to be greedy but people are responding to this story pretty well. But I want to know if I am wasting my time with this story or if I should continue. So now I am asking for at least 15 reviews telling me to continue with it. Thanks so much! Chapter 7-  
  
"Well what the hell are we supposed to do now?"  
"Nothing you Git!" Harry replied to Draco's drawling answer. "Leave us, and Hermione be. We were happy before you."  
Draco glared at the man who would always be his arch nemesis. Then he walked away. Slowly, trying to collect his thoughts he began to plan out how he would recover Hermione's ever needed love.  
***********************  
She lay there. Motionless. Trying not to breathe, because breathing would only prolong the pain of losing her two best friends and the only man who ever loved her physically. OH she knew she could have them all back with in a blink of an eye, but did she really want them back if they continued to fight over her like a prize? She couldn't answer her own question. It was too disturbing. She just rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.  
************************  
  
"Screw this. I can't just sit here wondering. I Know she is in her room crying and he's probably building a temple in her honor. And what are we doing? Playing Wizards Chess." Ron stated matter-of-factly.  
"Yeah well... screw them more like. It wasn't our fault she couldn't open her eyes to those that really love her. She'd rather be alone than with us. So who cares anymore?"  
"Shut up. Just shut the hell up Harry."  
Harry glared at Ron with a look of pure shock. "What did you just say?"  
"I said... SHUT UP!" Ron stood up and kicked the chess board over. "You are such a freaking idiot. I cannot believe we let her get away. I can't believe you bet Malfoy for her in that fight. I know that's what it was all about. Don't try to play the good guy this time. You were the one that tore her away from the man she loved. From her friends. It's your fault she is probably in her room crying. He loved her. You obviously didn't if you can act so calm over this."  
Harry looked at him. Leaned back in his chair and then collapsed into a fit of tears.  
****************************  
He knocked on the solid wood door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He knocked again... He had to make things right. Had to. If he didn't things would never be the same.  
She picked herself up off the small settee in the room and walked to the door. She put her hand on the handle... Scared of who she may find on the other side. Which man would apologize first? Which would try to make things right?  
She turned the knob and the door swung open. No one was on the other side. 


	8. The letters

#

#Hey yall... Sorry for the delay... I guess I had some major writers' block! Anyway this is the newest chapter! None of the characters belong to me, so yeah... don't sue... I can't pay!

Chapter 8:Dream sequence

Hermione shook her head. She didn't need this. Not now. What was so to do? a girl could only take so much. Tears flooded her eyes and she bit her bottom lip refusing to let them spill. She was Hermione Granger... Not some silly school girl who cried over Draco Malfoy... She wouldn't let her self cry over Ron or Harry either... this wasn't her fault. She flopped backwards on her large bed, and closed her eyes. Images clashed in her mind as she fell asleep.

Fog closed in around her as she drowned in the depth of it. The strange thickness of the air filled her lungs and suffocated her. She choked and coughed; sputtering out the nothingness that filled her. Then the fog died away and a drizzle of rain fell on her shoulders as the clouds collapsed under the weight of the water. She reached to wipe her eyes and didn't know if the drops on her pale cheeks were from her eyes or from the clouds. Maybe it was all as one. The dark thunderous cloud above was her heart breaking in two. The fog that strangled her was her choices she had to make. She had to get away. She got to her feet and ran. Struggling from the water that chilled her to the bone and gave her chills that shook her continuously. But she couldn't stop, not now.... Not ever. She ran until she saw blood on her bare feet, swirling in the water that refused to stop. She ran until her heart beat so rapidly in her chest she didn't feel the stops in between. She ran until her breath stopped coming and she felt lightheaded. She couldn't escape. There was no way out in this endless storm. There was no leaving her own personal hell.

Her eyes opened as she shot up straight in her bed and looked out the castle window not ten feet away. Rain pounded the glass that seemed to threaten to break if the rain didn't lighten soon. So that's the reason for the rain in my dream! She thought to herself.

The fireplace was empty she noticed. The chills now invaded her waking hours. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders as she sat and wondered of her next move. She sat like that for a long time. In the lounger in front of the fireplace, with an overstuffed feather comforter from her toes to her chin. But a solution to her problems never came. Until she had the epiphany that would change her life forever. She jumped from her seated position and ran to her desk grabbing for the nearest piece of parchment, a quill and her ink well. Scribbling fiercely, her hand raced across the page. Line after line was recorded as she went on and on. The time passed swiftly as she composed to three finely drafted letters, labeled to the Draco, Harry, and Ron. Then she put the quill down and stretched out her arm which had been writing so quickly. She laid them neatly side by side and crawled into bed, finally relaxed and dropped into a deep sleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

ok yall... the writers block is back... I need some advice... I know if you read this you probably don't review... but I need your help. I'm asking for advice on what to make the letters about... thats why the chapters so short. I can't think... So just leave me a review or better yet E-mail me at laughneyez6aol.com and make the heading Fanfic advice your help is greatly appreciated! thanks alot!


	9. What lies inside will change things fore...

Hermione ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory in Gryfindor tower. Counting the large marble steps as she went up, concentrating on how she would present the newly written letters to the boys. "One... two... three..." she whispered. "Hi Harry, long time no talk... this for you... send your reply.... No.. I can't say that. maybe, Harry, Ron. Sorry about everything... read these and get back to me with your answers when you get a chance.." She breathed heavily as she leaned against the wooden door frame. Raising her fisted hand she knocked on the door... One... two ... three.. four... There was no turning back now.

The door swung open revealing a smiling Neville. "'Ey! Hermione! haven't seen you up here in a while... not since... well you know." Neville said, smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back. No matter how nervous or scared she was at that moment, you couldn't help but reply kindly to the red, round face of Neville Longbottom.

"Hello. It has been awhile. Its good to see you... do you think you could get Ha-"

Hermione was interrupted as she looked behind Neville at the tall, lean figure with eyes as green as emeralds and hair as dark as the ravens wings.

" Harry."

"Hermione."

They stood there looking at each other like that for a long time. Not blinking, not breaking eye contact, not ruining the moment with apologies or whatnot. It was all in the eyes. Tears flooded Hermione's honey colored ones as she brushed past Neville and entered the room. She held up the letter addressed to Harry and embraced him, with a short hug. "Read this and... well you'll see." She said between breathes.

"of course." He said, smiling weakly at the brunette he thought he'd never speak to again.

"Oh! and do you think... maybe you could give this to Ron? I don't think I could take anything else like this today."

He patted her shoulder as she walked out of the room and turned the corner down the hallway to the head girls room.

Harry went over to the large four poster bed at the end of the room and placed the letter onto of the sleeping boy who lay there.

He sat on his own, taking a deep breath and filling his lungs with warm air that warmed him. He broke the wax seal to the letter that was just handed to him, and found Hermione's neat writing, gliding gracefully across the parchment. The ink swirled evenly as His eyes adjusted to it.

__

Harry,

I'm so sorry about everything. I miss you. Please forgive me. Your friendship means so much.

We have a lot to discuss. Please meet me at midnight at the Quidditch pitch.

Love,

'Moine

Knock. Knock. Knock. No answer. She waited a few more minutes before she slid the letter under the door, and walked away a little relieved that she didn't have to face Draco at that moment.

When he heard the dainty footsteps descend down the marble staircase, he pulled open the large, heavy, wooden door. He watched her brown head lower to the floor beneath before he picked up the letter addressed to him.

He pulled the wax seal open and read the letter.

__

Draco,

So much has happened the past few weeks that I don't know where to begin.

Writing this right now is hard enough. I'm so sorry for what has happened.

Things have gotten a little out of hand. Please forgive me. We have a lot to talk about.

please meet me at midnight at the Quidditch pitch.

Yours forever.

Love,

'Moine

He put the letter down and smiled to himself. Everything was going to be alright after all.

Ron awoke with a start. He shot up, trying to focus his eyes in the black of the room. He glanced at the digital clock Harry kept at his bedside and read the time. 11:36. Almost midnight. He picked himself off the bed and walked to the jug of water on the window sill. As he got up he heard something hit the floor. He removed his wand from his pocket and muttered to himself, "lumos!" he said quietly trying not to wake the other boys in the dormitory.

He slid the light across the floor looking for what had dropped. There near the foot of his bed was a small piece of parchment folded with a red wax seal. He picked it up. Holding the light above the paper, he saw that it was addressed to himself and removed the seal. His eyes traveled over the neat writing that he had known so well.

__

Ron, my dear Ron,

Please forgive me for everything. It was not your fault in the slightest. I miss you so much. We have to talk. Meet me at midnight on the Quidditch pitch.

Love,

'Moine

Ron looked over his shoulder at the clock again. 11:42 p.m. He grabbed his wand, and ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.


	10. Its all up in the air from here

Hey Guys! thanks for reading my story... I think this may be the last chapter... but I'm not sure. I would love if you guys could review and give me ideas if you would like me to continue. Thanks for reading again... and I do not own any of the following characters. ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter title- Its all up in the air from here.

She stood on the dark soft grass, her back to the entrance of the stadium. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and breathing was becoming more and more rapid. Hermione started to pace. Up and down. Towards the lockers, and back. Her chest felt tight, hard to breathe. She checked her watch for the time. "11:44. Any moment now." She whispered to herself. She closed her eyes tight and concentrated on her breathing. In. Out. In out. Deep breaths. She regained her composure as she heard a pair of footsteps on the ground a few feet away. She kept her eyes closed as they came closer.

"Hello." she said, Not bothering to see who she was greeting.

"You have me here, please tell me what this is all about." She heard his deep, voice ringing in her ears. It had been so long since she had heard that voice...that strong voice. She smiled and turned to face the first arrival.

"Draco. I've missed you so. You look good." She said trying to keep her voice squeaking and her knees from giving out.

"Hermione. What's this all about? I thought you didn't want to ever see me again..."

"I didn't. But then it started to slowly tear me apart. I love you. I love you and I can't even comprehend what I was thinking when I said those things. Its just that-"

"I love you too..." Draco said coming towards her. He could feel her breath against his face and the familiar feeling flooded him with happiness. "Mione... Things have been awful without you-" He paused hearing a sound coming from behind him.

Hermione looked over the tall blondes shoulder to see the approaching figure.

The man stopped and looked at the two. "So sorry to interrupt." Harry said and turned back around.

"Harry don't go. We need to talk." Hermione said, stepping away from Malfoy.

"What do you have to talk to him about? I thought you wanted to talk to me..." Draco said, sneering at Potter.

"Don't start already. Please! I'm begging you. I want to talk to both of you... all three of you. Where could Ron be?" Hermione said, glancing around into the darkness.

She checked her watch again, 12:10. He should be here any moment. She thought to herself.

She looked up as she heard fast approaching footsteps heading their way.

"Hermione? What's so desperate..." Ron said as he looked around at the other two men staring back at him. Ron and Harry looked at each other apologizing with their eyes for the past few days. Draco stared on, not sneering, not glaring, but with a look of understanding.

Hermione smiled at the scene, running her fingers through her thick brown hair she started to speak. "Now that I have you all here, I wanted to say a few things that i could not put in the letters, for fear of it not coming out right." She looked around at them all staring at her intently. "I have some apologies to make, first to Harry for I believe it was you I hurt the most. You have been the most kind and caring friend I have ever possessed. Since the day I met you, there was a look in your eyes that I knew, showed your soul. It was a look of compassion for those who needed it and protection for those who needed it. I needed both and I received both from you. When I started seeing Draco I knew that it would hurt you and Ron, but I didn't care. I can make no excuses for myself, because I had been at the least very disloyal to the person I loved because of his never-ending goodness and Loyalty. I, tonight, am asking for your forgiveness for doing the unthinkable. I threw aside your love for Draco and in return received only a broken heart and the loss of one of my best friends." She walked towards him slowly awaiting his reply to her best attempt at earning if at least his friendship once more.

"'Mione..." It was the only words he could think of, her name. he also stepped towards her and embraced her tightly... hoping that the worst between them was over. She let him hold her for a minute before breaking away and wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her light sweater.

She took a minute to look at Harry smiling at her. It gave her the confidence to go on with her apologies. She turned to Draco. "Draco, In a very short time period you were transformed in my eyes from a slimy little cockroach who I wanted to stomp on (sorry!) to a handsome, loving man who I wanted to devote myself to doting upon. When you and I became involved two things happened. I appearantly lost my mind, and gained a heart full to the bursting point. You opened doors for me, to things I never thought possible and made me see that I was beautiful and could be loved. Before you I saw things in a semitrical, linear way. Very black and white. When I was with you, things changed so rapidly to abstract and colorful that I didn't want it to end. Not thinking of the consequences I ended up hurting myself, two of my best friend and most trusting men, and you. I never meant to... not really. I just wanted what you and i had to continue, without thinking that at some point I would have to choose between things I had grown so accustomed to from Harry and Ron, and something so new and bright, and adventure I was yet to take. I'm sorry for not thinking of you, or Harry or Ron, but only of myself. I saw a selfish side of me that I never truly knew existed... and now that I do, I am disgusted with myself. I hope that with time you too, will forgive me."

This time not bothering to wait for his reply, knowing it would be too much, she turned to Ron.

"Ron..." She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the chilly night air. "You by far, are the one who should never have been hurt in the first place-"

Ron interrupted her, "Of course I should have been bloody hurt! You just never would have noticed. Don't Hermione... hold on for one minute... You had you talking time... let me have a little." He paused and caught his breath. "I love you Hermione. Don't say you know. Because you don't. Not the way I mean. I love you so much more than like friend. Since Forever and a day ago, when I first noticed your smile and your laugh and how it seemed to make the world turn a little bit faster, I have loved you. Since I saw you studying so fervently, only hoping for a passing grade when you would , of course, get top marks, I have loved you. Since the first time I noticed you walking down the marble staircase, trying hard to hold your packed too full bag of books over your shoulder, I have loved you. I thought, that if I just made you notice how much one time, you would fall desperately in love with me too... But I was wrong." He looked over her shoulder at Malfoy, then continued. " You love him. I can see it in your eyes and I see it in his. No need for apologies... because you know I'd forgive you in a heartbeat. I'd do anything you told me too... except hate you. Don't worry 'bout me. I'll get over you with time... just don't pretend this never was said... because even though its too late for me... I finally got the courage to say the one thing I've wanted to say since the day I met you." Hermione laughed and threw her arms around his neck in a tight loving embrace as he finished his speech.

She turned to Draco now, expecting too, a loving embrace but received none. She saw in his eyes forgiveness and understanding, but also a sense of pride. "Draco?" She asked. Looking into his cloudy blue eyes. "I love you." He tried to look her in the eyes but could not. He turned his back and stared down towards the lake. He heard retreating footsteps and knew it must have been Harry and Ron yet he still would not turn. She spoke again, this time her voice being far off and shaky. "I will love you until the day I die." He lowered his head still more, and held back. In his mind, turning to her, taking her in his arms would be forgetting his pride and dignity. So he held stiff against her, refusing to retreat himself.

She nodded. For she could not expect any more... or any less. She had hurt him bad and she knew it. She deserved no more. As long as he knew that she would continue to love him, that's all that matters. It was all up in the air from that moment on.


	11. Epilogue

Hey! So it wasn't the last chapter.... So shoot Me! I just thought of some more plot line that I have yet to discuss which I planned to... so Here ya go.

Chapter 11: Epilogue

She stood in the astronomy tower, her back against all that she hated to see again. She forced herself to come up here, to see what had happened... maybe even find a clue leading to why things had gone so awfully wrong. But she knew in her heart that she would not find it in there. The first place they had ever been together. The place she had given up something only to gain the world in her palm. The place Draco and her, had proved that enemies or not love was stronger than that. Now she wasn't so sure.

She walked to one of the abandoned telescopes and pressed her eye to it. The stars above became bigger, brighter, not at all what they had just been. She moved it around looking at the different constellations. She knew them all by heart never faltering. She had a feeling there was something's she would never fail in, but God above surely knew that love was not it. She stood up straight and walked to the wall of the tower that overlooked the school. She pressed her hand to the cool stone, and felt the hard rough texture on her hand. She looked down upon the grounds and could see Hagrids little hut, almost too small for the half-giant. After that the forbidden forest loomed on the edges of the schools vast grounds. and after that... well there isn't anything on Hogwarts grounds that you can really see after the forbidden forest. She looked to her left and could see the six rings of the Quidditch pitch, and just the right of that was the lake with the giant squid. She had become so familiar with the school and its grounds that it almost felt strange thinking in just a little while that would all be over.

She looked at the watch she wore on her wrist and shook her head. 9:35. She turned and started to head off to her room, thinking that in just twelve hours or so she would be on the Hogwarts Express for the last time, heading to a place that she had not called home for seven years. Hogwarts had been her home, and now her time there was coming to a crashing halt.

"Hermione, what are you doing down here?" Harry asked looking around.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say goodbye to everything." She said, turning from the lake and looking up at him.

"I'm going to really miss this place. I mean, this is it. No more school, no more Hogwarts."

"It's such a scary concept. Its all gone by so fast, and now I wish I would have taken more time to remember every thing that happened here." Hermione said, breathing the summer air deep into her lungs.

"Come on. We have to go before we miss our train. Come to think of it... that wouldn't be so bad. I could do with some more time here." Harry said laughing. He pulled Hermione into a one armed hug as they walked up the grassy hills for the last time.

"There you guys are! I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Ron said smiling at them on the Hogsmeade platform. He walked to Hermione and kissed her full on the lips. " Ready?" He said into her long hair.

She couldn't speak. She nodded and coughed to try to dislodge the frog from her throat.

They got on the train and chose a compartment near the rear. Finding an empty one, the went in and sat down. She could feel Ron at her right but did not look at him. She stared absentmindedly out the window, as the train started to shake, and finally pull out of the station. She saw the castle in the distance and it was so familiar. Inside, she knew every pathway by heart. knew all the homey voices as if they were family. She could tell you the steps that creaked in the older part of the building, and the statues that liked to play tricks. Knowing all this made her feel less assured that after Hogwarts she had a bright future. No body knew that for sure, not even her. She closed her eyes to the life she had known as a single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on her robes above her heart.

"how long as Hermione been gone?" Ron asked, looking out the compartment window.

"Dunno. She went to the loo and brought her purse so she may be awhile." Harry said, assuring Ron with her voice. "I just don't get it." He said quietly, more to himself than to those around him.

"you don't get what?" Ron asked, turning and facing him.

"how you can stand to be second best."

Ron didn't say anything write away but instead pondered the question that had kept him awake many nights in the past. "I don't think you will ever get it. But try..." He paused in sucked in a long breath... thinking back to before Hermione referred to him as anything other than friend. "Imagine loving someone so much that you would do anything for them. Even give up your love for their eternal happiness. I know she loved Malfoy. She always will. I can't stop that, and I can't make her love me more. all I hope, is that someday she will slowly forget him, and love me at least half as much. I don't care if while she's sleeping she calls out his name... I know she will. Because I know, that when she wakes it will be in my arms. That's all that I can ask for. And more than I ever expected." Ron said... staring out the window into a startling bright summer day.

"I could never do it. I don't think anyway. But then again, I have never felt a love that strong to make me think that way. I prefer sanity, thanks." Harry said laughing at himself.

She wandered aimlessly. Not really looking for anyone in particular. She just needed to escape. Ron. Harry. All of it. It had become to much pressure. She loved Ron. Oh how she loved him. But that love would never come close to Draco's. She hated herself for it too. She tried to be alone, but how could she when she longed for arms around her, and Ron looked at her with such passion in his eyes. It was selfish yes, but somewhere deep inside she didn't care anymore. Draco was a thing of the past. He would never see her in the same light after Ron's confession and the silence that had passed between them before that equally horrible yet happy night on the Quidditch field. And now... she was to leave her childhood behind and finally become the adult she had wanted for so long. But thinking now... Her old ambitions and dreams didn't seem half as important as they once were. and she hated herself for it.

She walked back to her compartment, and looked through the door. She saw two men that loved her, one as a sister, one as a lover. She walked through awaiting her destiny, her heart, and the many choices that lay so neatly in front of her.


End file.
